The Number One Princess In the World
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Kagamine Len had told his mother that he would marry a princess. Months later, their house is burned down and he is taken in by Kaito. On his first day of high school, he sees an actual princess. But she's completely spoiled, selfish, and mean. Will he keep his promise?
1. Chapter 1

**HEYLO!~ This is my second story!~Ummm….I got inspired by asianchibi99's fanfic, **_**Spoiled.**_ **If you think I am copying you in any way, asianchibi-sama, please tell me, so I can delete it immediately. Ok, ummm….enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Vocaloid in any way. –insert sobbing in Mr. Corner- (Soul Eater fans might understand~(; )**

_**~Flashback~**_

___"And they lived happily ever after. The end." a woman read. A 5 year old Kagamine Len clapped._

_ "I like that story, Mama! That princess is nicer than those mean girls! I wanna marry a princess when I'm an adult!" he said with his big, childish eyes sparkling. "They'll cook for me and when I get home from work, they'll say 'welcome home!' and serve a yummy dinner!"_

_ Len's mother laughed warmly. "Is that so, Len?" she asked. "You better treat her like a lady."_

_ "Of course I will, Mama! She'll be pretty and smart and nice! Like the princess in the story!" he exclaimed happily. He jumped off his mother's lap and stared at her with wide, begging eyes. "Can we please read another, Mama?" _

_The mother, unable to resist his cute, childish charm, gave in and said, "Ok, but only one more. It's almost your bedtime." She got off her rocking chair and chose another story from the bookshelf._

_**~A Couple Months Later~**_

___"__**MAMA!**__" young Len cried out as he was being carried away by a man and outstretched his hand. His mother smiled sadly through her tears in the burning house. He would never forget his mother's last words._

_ "__**I'm sorry.**__" _

_ Her body was enveloped into the flames. Len's eyes widened. 'No….__**NO!**__' he thought. "__**MAMA! MAMA! NO! LET GO OF ME!**__" he screamed, flailing his small fists at the man. The man sighed._

"_Look Len. Your mom told me that if anything happened to her, I would be your caretaker." The man explained. Len wouldn't accept that._

_ "__**NO! NO! I WANT MAMA! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?MAMAAAAAA!**__" he screamed._

_ "Calm down, kid. I'll take care of you now." The man carrying Len said. Len sniffled and wiped his teary, red eyes._

_ "A-Are you a m-mean man?" he stuttered while tearing up once more at the thought of the man being cruel. The man smiled kindly._

_ "No. If I was mean, do you think our mother would hire me as your caretaker? By the way, my name's Kaito. And, sorry about your mom. I know how losing someone you love feels.." Len sniffled and wiped his nose._

_ "R-Really?" he asked with wide eyes. "You do?" Kaito nodded and sighed in nostalgia._

_ "Yeah. My love, Meiko, died in a car accident last year. I was a mess." he vented to Len. Len's eyes widened further._

_ "H-How did you get better?" he asked, curious. Kaito sighed again and turned his gaze to Len._

_ "I didn't. I still think about her every day. I keep her memory in my mind. Plus, men don't cry. I had to keep strong for her, if she saw me, she wouldn't be too happy, would she? In fact, I think she would beat me senseless and tell me to grow a pair." He said._

_ Len asked innocently," What does, 'grow a pair' mean?"_

_ "GAH, forget I said that." Kaito said. "She would tell me…" Kaito racked his brain for a saying appropriate enough to tell to a five year old. "She would tell me to man up." He said._

_ Len giggled. "So she would beat you up and tell you to man up?" he asked. Kaito chuckled._

_ "Yup. Every time I showed weakness. But I loved her anyways." He sighed dreamily. Len smiled warmly._

_ "She sounds like a fun person. I wish I could've met her." Len said happily. Kaito chuckled._

_ "Yeah, she was beating me up, but I know she loved me too. Even though she showed it through violence~" Kaito said adoringly. _

_ Len asked," Hey Kaito-san."_

_ "Hm?" Kaito answered._

_ "Since you'll be my caretaker….can I call you Papa?" Kaito was taken aback and stared at Len with wide, surprised eyes. He then smiled and nodded._

_ "Of course, Len."_

**~10 Years Later~**

"Len! Wake up! School starts today, you know?" Kaito shouted from downstairs. No Len. The blue haired man sighed. _'You forced my hand, shota.' _He thought. He walked upstairs with a frying pan and a wooden spoon. He kicked open Len's bedroom door. _'Stupid shota oversleeping on the first day of school.'_ He raised the spoon and started whacking the pan with it. "**LEN!WAKE UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!**" Kaito's eyebrow twitched. "**YO! SHOTA! I'LL WHACK YOU WITH MY FRYING PAN IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!**" Len groaned, sat up, and fell back down onto his mattress. Kaito had a Russia yandere smile. _'You'll regret that, Lenny.' _He mentally threatened. Kaito cleared his throat and started singing **VERY **loudly. "**SHOTA SHOTA BURRRNING NIGHT!**"

Len shot up from his bed.

"I'M UP, I'M UP. Just don't sing that DAMN song ever again." Len shouted, irritated. Kaito smirked.

"I knew that would get you up." Kaito said smugly.

"Bastard." Len muttered under his breath.

"Ahem. Who's the one taking care of you?~" Kaito asked rheotorically. "That's right, ME." The blue haired man walked away triumphantly with a cone of ice cream he pulled out of his coat.

_'Where the hell does he keep those?'_ thought Len. He got out of bed and lazily brushed his teeth. _'Brush. Brush. Brush. Brush.'_ Len thought. He rinsed his mouth and walked slowly to his closet. He changed into his school uniform sluggishly and walked downstairs with his book bag. "I'm here. Give me breakfast." he said. Kaito slid the eggs from the pan to his plate and smiled.

"Now, now. What happened to the Len that would yell, "Papa! Up!" that I used to know?~" Kaito asked. Len twitched.

"Your kiddy Len suicided out the window because he grew up." Len said grumpily.

"Grumpy pants. Have you been staying up late writing songs again?" Kaito asked. Len nodded.

"I just finished my newest one, Paradichlorobenzene." Len said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Para di koro what?" Kaito asked, not knowing how to pronounce the word. Len sighed.

"Paradichlorobenzene. It's a song about human jealousy." Len explained.

"Whoa. Sounds depressing. Thinking about you-know-who again?" Kaito asked, careful about not upsetting Len by talking about his mother. Len nodded.

"I wrote it because I was jealous of all the children with parents." Len said sadly. He looked up at the clock. "Oh. I should go now." He stood up and walked out the door.

**~Len's POV~**

_' "I wanna marry a princess, Mama!"' _ I shook my head when my eyes started tearing up. No, I won't be moping on the first day of school. Don't break down in tears now. But I'm still keeping that promise. I continued walking to my new high school.

As I approached the school gates of Crypton High, I saw a huge crowd, huddled around something in the middle. I made a sound of confusion. (**AN: Something like Are? Or Aru? Or just Eh?**) I pushed through the crowd, wanting to see what was causing all the commotion. I stumbled to the front and saw the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Shining, soft blonde hair….sparkling cerulean eyes…..fair skin….small pink lips….rosy cheeks….And on top of that, she had a big, floppy bow on the top of her head, so she looked even cuter.

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!"everyone was shouting.

_'Hime-sama? So she's a princess….This is too good to be true.' _I thought. I stared at her in awe.

"You! Peasant! You shall get me brioche! I will not eat plain, disgusting, commoner food! And you! Carry my book bag! I cannot be seen wearing this drab, ugly bag! Where is Kiyoteru?" she yelled.

I knew it. It was too good to be true. She may be pretty and a princess, but whew. She is one hell of a _bitch. _Someone knocked me over and I fell in front of the princess. She glared down at me. Well, Len. You just got yourself in deep shit.

"Peasant! Why is this commoner in my presence? Get out of my sight!" she yelled and snapped her fingers.

_'Peasant? Commoner? Someone's PMS-ing today.'_ I thought. Two guys lifted me by the arms and started carrying me away.

"Wait!" the princess said. What? Maybe she's decided to show mercy, let me go, throw water over herself, and the evil bitchiness will flow away dramatically, like in those movies. Two girls, one with pink hair, one with long blonde hair, led her down from the podium (When'd that get there?), and bowed.

_'Dang, This girl is respected.' _I thought. She walked towards me, and now she's right in front of me. She whipped out her hand and held onto my chin. I gulped. I feel like she's going to execute me.

"Hmmm…you're cuter up close. I'll allow you to call me Rin-sama." She told me. She walked away with her two minions. The two guys that were carrying me released me and I fell.

"Oomph!" I said when I hit the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" the two guys said. They helped me up. The one on the right has long, purple hair, and the one on the left has shorter, spikey hair.

The one with purple hair said, "Sorry that we had to provoke you. That Hime-sama is really demanding. And she's a princess, so she has bodyguards and big muscly dudes to come after us. By the way, I'm Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui." He outstretched his hand so I could shake it.

The one with black hair introduced himself, " I'm Rei Kagene. The princess must like you, so she let you call her by her name. We all have to call her 'Hime-sama'." Is that so….Interesting…..I'll figure you out, Rin-sama….And get rid of that spoiled attitude.

**And that is the end of my second story~:D I really liked typing this. It was fun. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!~:D**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friend

**Heylooo~~~ This is the second chapter of my second story~ :D Enjoy.**

** ~Len's POV~**

Alright. I've already made two friends. Woot. Gakupo said that Rin was usually like that, and that she was in a better mood than usual. Seriously? She's even grumpier than that? Dang, this girl has issues.

"Hey, what's your schedule? I want to see if you have any classes with us." Rei asked. I gave him my schedule to look at. He made grunts of satisfaction and gave me my schedule back. "Alright, you have Algebra, P.E, and History with Gaku and me." he said. I nodded and looked at my schedule.

"Well, my first class is History. Let's walk together." I said. _BRRRRRIIIINNNNG! _Everyone started rushing to class. "On second thought, let's run together!" I said and started running with Gakupo and Rei. We ran through a huge crowd of students and finally arrived at our History class.

"WE MADE IT!" Gakupo, Rei, and I shouted and ran to our seats. Wait. I don't have a seat! I'm new! I told Gakupo and Rei that and they gave the ok. I went outside, waiting for my teacher. I sang "Paradichlorobenzene" in my head.

_'boku wa nan no tame ni utau? PARAJIKUROROBENZEN tada imi no rikai sezu ni utau PARAJIKUROROBENZEN sou kotaemo—' _I thought, but got interrupted.

"Ah. Are you Kagamine Len?" a blonde man asked. He must be my History teacher. I nodded. "Oh great! You're here! Just wait for my cue. Just call me Leon-sensei." He said. Leon-sensei walked into the classroom. I put on my headphones and listened to music, waiting for Leon-sensei's cue. "-lease welcome Kagamine Len." he said. I bopped my head to the beat of the music.

"_Itai itai itai itai itai itai sou anata ja nai…_" I heard. (**AN: Those words are part of the lyrics from "Toguro" by the GazettE. If you haven't heard of them, GO LISTEN TO THEM RIGHT NOW.**) I heard something, but it sounded like a faint buzzing in my headphones. _'I'll ignore it.'_ I thought. Then someone came and took my headphones. "Hey! What'dya think you're doing, bub—" I started. Leon-sensei was beside me, dangling my headphones in the air with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ahem. Len-kun. I said wait for my cue, and I said it about 5 minutes ago." Leon-sensei said. I smiled sheepishly. Oops. I bowed.

"Sorry, Leon-sensei." I apologized. He looked like he was going to forgive me.

"Apology accepted, Len-kun." Leon-sensei said. He led me into the classroom. "Everyone, this is Kagamine Len. He will be your classmate for the rest of the year." He said. I rolled my eyes.

_'No shit, Sherlock.'_ I thought.

"Choose a seat please~" Leon-sensei said cheerfully. Is this man too cheerful, or am I just too negative? I scanned the room, looking for a decent seat. Unfortunately, seats next to Rei and Gakupo were already taken. Insert pout on Len Kagamine's face. Yes, I just referred to myself in the third person. 'Cause I'm cool. Alriiight. Umm.. there was one next to a scary looking girl in the back. Red eyes and silver hair, yipes. I scanned the room more. Hmm…another one next to this blonde girl….Oh hey, that's the girl I saw with Rin. But what if she's a prissy brat too? Not taking any chances. There's one with a normal enough looking tear haired dude. So I decide between a scary girl with red eyes, a possible prissy brat, or a normal looking dude? TO THE TEAL GUY! I walked to the seat next to his.

"Hey. I'm Mikuo." He introduced himself. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Len, obviously." I said. Mikuo laughed.

"I think I'll like you, Len. In a buddy buddy way, I don't roll that way." Mikuo remarked. I smiled and laughed.

"The same to you, bro." I responded. We were talking throughout the whole lesson, talking about things like video games, funny stories about family, and stuff like that.

"And my sister's like, obsessed with vampires. And my mom's always telling her that if she marries a vampire, that if the vampire hurts her, she would spray him with his own body glitter. She's hilarious!" Mikuo exclaimed after class. I laughed. She sounds like a cool mom. I wish my mom could meet her….I shook my head, making my messy mop of hair even messier. "You okay, Len?" Mikuo asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded with a fake smile. Mikuo looked slightly suspicious, but nodded and continued talking.

"So, what's your mom like?" he asked. I froze. My…..mom? I stayed silent. "Len?" Mikuo asked.

"My…m-mom…..d-died when I…..was little….." I answered. Mikuo's puzzled face turned into a sorrowful face. A face full of sadness, pain, and pity. He gave me a hug. One of those brohugs that guys give to each other. I was shocked, and just stood there. I usually don't accept people's pity, but I guess Mikuo was an exception. People were staring at us. Apparently, these people weren't used to emotional brohugs in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, bro. I didn't know." Mikuo said, ceasing the hug. "So, what's your dad like?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"My dad walked out on us before my m-mom…..died." I said. Mikuo gave me that pitying face again.

"Again, I'm sorry, man. I didn't—" Mikuo started.

"No, no. It's fine. You didn't know…." I said. I continued walking.

**~Mikuo's POV~**

Man, I feel really bad now. This kid obviously had a tragic past. His dad abandoned his family and his mom died when he was a kid. He's obviously a nice guy, since he forgave me for discussing a sensitive topic. I walked beside him with my hands jammed in my pockets.

"NII-CHAAAAAN!~" a high, squeaky voice shouted from down the hall. I sighed. Oh boy…. I felt the wind being knocked out of me as skinny arms wrapped around my chest tightly. God, for a skinny girl, she sure has a grip….

"L-Len! H-H-H-HELP….." I said, seeing my life pass by before my very eyes. I see the light! Baa-chan (1), is that you? I outstretched my hand to grasp Baa-chan's. Then, the light disappeared and I felt the arms let go of me. I gasped for air and heaved. "M-M-Mi…..Mi….ku…. Too…..ti-ti….tight…." I wheezed. I coughed and squatted down. Len patted my back comfortingly.

"I'm guessing that's your sister?" Len asked. I nodded, happy for air. I turned to my little sister. We're twins, but I'm the older one, so she calls me 'Nii-chan'.

"Miku. What did I say about stopping my flow of air to my lungs?" I asked my younger twin. She giggled.

"Well, I wanted to see you, Nii-chan!~" she said cheerfully.

"What for? You see me everyday at home, and you see me in 3 classes, and you pounce on me at lunch and breaks. You practically see me 24/7" I said. Miku just giggled again. "Anyways, what did you want to see me for?" Miku twirled her long hair with two fingers.

"Welllll…." she said, stretching out the 'l' in 'well'. Uh oh. That was a long 'well'. "I need some money…" she continued. I sighed.

"For?"I asked.

"This super cute outfit I saw at the mall yesterday with Rin, Luka, and Lily~" Miku answered. I saw Len raise an eyebrow. Oh yeah, did I mention my sister is good friends with Rin, the bratty princess and her minions? I've met Rin and her little groupies, they're actually not that bad to hang out with. Rin's not as prissy as she is at school. I wonder why….Eh, whatever. I gave Miku 2500 yen.

"Will this suffice?" I asked. Miku nodded happily. I swear, my sister is too perky sometimes…..Why is she outstretching her ar- ACK! SH-SHE'S HUGGING ME!

"A-ACK! M-M-M…..MIII…..Ku….." I sputtered. Oh there's Baa-chan again….Wait for me! I fell limp. I see black….

"THANKS!~ YOU'RE THE BEST NII-CHAN EVER!~" Miku squealed.

"GAH! MIKUO!" Len shouted as I collapsed onto the floor. I think you can see my soul flowing out of me…..OW! SOMEONE'S SMACKING MY CHEEKS! AND NOW THEY'RE SHAKING ME!

"Ack! Len, I'm alive!" I exclaimed. He stopped shaking me and a relieved face took the place of his worried face. I coughed and rubbed my shoulders and throat.

"Sorry, man. I thought your sister killed you." Len said with a sheepish face. I chuckled.

"It's cool, man. I thought she killed me too." I responded. We both laughed.

**~Len's POV~**

Mikuo and I laughed. Wait, Rin hangs out with Miku? Rin's not as prissy? Interesting….I will figure you out, 'Rin-sama'…..

**I finally finished!:D This chapter took me forever to type, since I've been so obsessed with the GazettE!~ LISTEN TO THEM, THEY ARE GODLY! :D**


End file.
